Generally, an internal combustion engine is equipped with a catalyst converter that contains a catalyst for purifying (eliminating) an exhaust gas, and the catalyst converter is provided in an exhaust gas pipe attached to an internal combustion engine main body.
The internal combustion engine that is provided with the catalyst converter is, for example, disclosed in the patent literature 1 below.